TigerClan Arises
by Tatrina
Summary: Warriors Fan-fiction.


**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader

Firestar- handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Deputy

Blazestripe- black she-cat with red stripes

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Swiftfire- white tom with red paws

Roseheart- very light gray tabby she-cat

Shadeclaw- pure black tom (apprentice Blossompaw)

Sandslash- aggressive yellow tom with sharp claws

Eagletalon- white and brown she-cat

Talonclaw- red tom with long sharp claws (apprentice Applepaw)

Fernblaze- brown she-cat with emerald eyes

Poppysong- white she-cat with black spots

Flamewing- fiery red tom

Bumblebear- gray tom with many black stripes

Lilybreeze- red and orange she-cat

Apprentices

Toadpaw- brown tom

Applepaw- black tortoiseshell she-cat

Blossompaw- white she-cat

Queens

Splashheart- blue-gray she cat, mother to Swiftfire's kits; Blizzardkit (blue-gray tom with white stripe down spine) and Sunkit (white she cat with bright yellow spots. Green eyes)

Ivyfall- white and gray she-cat, mother to Shadeclaw's kits, Black-kit (Black she-cat), and Icekit (white she-kit)

Elders

Sparrowtail- brown tom

Speckleheart- brown cat with black speckles, she's the oldest cat in all four clans

ShadowClan

Leader

Darkstar- brown tom with white speckles

Deputy

Ivyheart- silver she-cat

Medicine Cat

Steamfire- red tom with a white tail

Warriors

Brokenfoot- gray tom with a twisted paw

Ambersong- amber she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnstorm- blue-gray she cat

Morningbreeze- fluffy gray and black she-cat

Nightpool- black she-cat (apprentice Brackenpaw)

Hawkstorm- white tom with white tail (apprentice Loudpaw)

Thornscar- brown tabby with a large scar from a thorn bush

Birchtail-light brown tabby she-cat

Troutbelly- gray tom, black tail, yellow eyes

Milkfoot- Gray tom with milky white paws

Stonefang- dark gray and silver tom

Apprentices

Loudpaw- gray tom

Brackenpaw- brown tom

Queens

Mossbelly- small and her belly always skims the grass, expecting Thornscar's kits

Cindercloud- gray she-cat, mother to Hawkstorm's kits, Swiftkit (white and orange tom) and Deathkit (black tom with sharp teeth)

Elders

Badgerclaw- black and white tom with large paws

Frostfire- white she-cat with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader

Duskstar- fluffy light gray tabby she-cat

Deputy

Cloudbelly- white she-cat with a gray underbelly

Medicine Cat

Berryfrost- gray she-cat with a white underbelly and white ears

Warriors

Ashdawn- light and dark gray she-cat (apprentice Shrewpaw)

Ravenstripe- white tom with 3 black stripes

Sparrowfoot- brown tabby tom

Swiftclaw- white tom with a black face

Moonshine- Silver she-cat (apprentice Shadowpaw)

Fogpelt- misty gray tom

Briartail- brown she-cat (apprentice Rosepaw)

Talonclaw- yellow tom with sharp claws

Brownstripe- brown she-cat with 3 horizontal stripes

Speckledsnow- white she-cat with many black speckles

Addertail- brown tom

Goldstripe- small white she-cat with gold stripes

Apprentices

Shrewpaw- brown-gray tom

Rosepaw- white and gray she-cat

Shadowpaw- black tom

Queens

Mapleberry- red tabby she-cat, mother to Swiftclaw's kits, Breezekit (black tom) and Meadowkit (white she-cat with red ears)

Hazelstripe- hazel tabby she-cat, mother to Sparrowfoot's kits, Thrushkit (brown she-cat) and Badgerkit (black tom with white stripes)

Elders

Morningivy- pale yellow she-cat

Mistpoppy- blue-gray she-cat

Crookedfoot- red tom with a twisted foot, oldest cat in Windclan

RiverClan

Leader

Troutstar

Deputy

Smoketail- Gray tom

Medicine Cat

Sunfire- yellow and red tom

Warriors

Bluedawn- blue-gray she-cat

Crowfoot- black tom

Jayflight- dark gray tom

Whispersong- gray-white she-cat

Snowberry- pure white she-cat

Riverheart- blue-gray tom

Hawkshadow- gray and black tom

Oakfoot- sandy brown tom (apprentice Dewpaw)

Moonwhisker- large white tom

Hawkeye- brown tom with exceedingly good eye sight

Birdsong- gray she-cat

Opalpelt- pure white she-cat and her fur sparkles in the moonlight

Apprentices

Dewpaw- small gray she-cat

Queens

Bluewing- blue-gray she-cat, mother of Smoketail's kits, Graykit (gray she cat) and Mosskit (black tom)

Palefeather- pale tabby she-cat, mother to Jayflight's kit, Featherkit (light gray she-cat)

Elders

Sagewhisker- very old brown she-cat

Finchheart-brown tom with white speckles

Danger's Clan

Leader

Danger- mottled brown tom

Deputy

Death- black she-cat

Warriors

Fear- gray she-cat

Fury- blazing red tom

Hate- black she-cat with amber paws and eyes

Scare- white she-cat with black spots and black face

Bones-white tom

Dark- black tom

Prologue

"Are you sure the plan will work?" Hawkfrost hissed to his father. "We don't know anything about this group of cats." He couldn't help but think of BloodClan.

"Of course it will" Tigerstar snapped. "All the cats in that group are your descendants. Besides," he continued, "They wouldn't want to offend us, or the rest of The Dark Forest." Tigerstar's grin was horrific as some of the most evil cats who ever walked the forest and lake appeared out of the shadows. "Come," the dark tabby ordered. "We must give them new, more fearsome names, and tell them my plan…"

Chapter 1

"Icekit, nooo," Black-kit wailed as her sister's eyes glazed over. Many cats had fallen sick from green cough in Thunderclan that leaf-bare and all the clans had lost dozens of warriors.

She watched as Ivyfall buried her head into her dead daughter's fur and murmured into her fur.

It's not fair, Black-kit wanted to scream; we were supposed to become apprentices tomorrow.

They were almost seven moons old but Firestar had fallen ill with the deadly sickness and lost a life. He was better now and had promised them they would become apprentices tomorrow.

She sulked in the nursery thinking about how much Icekit had wanted to become leader. Right then she vowed, _I promise that I will work hard for both of us and become leader for you._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tigerstar almost jumped with glee at his descendant's vow.

"It's perfect," he purred. "A cat that's ambition is to become leader, and she's got the perfect name to."

"Who will tell her, her "fate"?" Hawkfrost asked. "You will" the warrior decided," but that she-cat, Death, will train her."

"Any other cats from Thunderclan" Hawkfrost demanded.

"Yes, I'll give Blizzardkit a try, he's already a good fighter." Then he swerved his head to find the cat he was looking for.

"Clawface," he barked, "you will watch him."

Chapter 2

"Hey," Swiftkit squeaked as his brother bowled him over. "I was here first Deathkit!"

"Enough!"Ivyheart snapped. "You've ruined the fresh kill pile!" she hissed, her face inches from Deathkit's.

"So," he asked," can't we still eat it?"

"What's going on?" Cindercloud came out of the nursery.

"They've ruined the pile of prey," the deputy said in exasperation. "And then they ask why it's not fit to eat," her voice turning into a screech she finished.

"You need to have more respect for that prey," their mother told them sternly.

"Why?" Deathkit asked.

"Because it's part of the warrior code," she told them sharply, "And if you don't learn to respect the code you'll stay in the nursery forever."

"No they won't" Ivyheart smirked, "Because they'll be taking care of the elders until one moon after they're apprenticed."

"That's not fair," Swiftkit whined. "Isn't that a little harsh" Cindercloud agreed.

"No," she sneered. "That's not the first time they got into trouble."

"It isn't?" Cindercloud asked in surprise.

"They brought in death berries and tainted all of Steamfire's supplies! So if any cat dies from green cough then it's your fault!" she snarled as she stalked away.

"Grumpy old hag" Deathkit muttered, "We don't need to listen to her," he said once Cindercloud left.

"Don't worry," Nightpool whispered, "I'll help you."

"Then I can show you how to bend the code if you'd like," she offered

"Yes," the brothers whispered.

Nightpool was always causing mischief and had never been caught. They had learned not to be deceived by her good looks and sweet voice.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Which will we pick for Tigerclan?" Hawkfrost growled.

"Deathkit of course, Swiftkit is too whiny and a follower, he'll never work." Tigerstar answered without hesitation.

"What about Nightpool," Hawkfrost asked surprised.

"Oh, didn't I tell you," his father said absently, "we are only choosing young cats who I can train, not warriors who are strong enough to tell every cat my plan." Then he stopped and thought about Nightpool, she was almost perfect, his daughter and Hawkfrost's son were her parents, and she could make a great senior warrior in TigerClan.

"Brokenstar," he called out impatiently, "You will watch Nightpool, make sure she is perfect for the job." After watching Brokenstar spit at him he continued, "But during his apprenticeship, Bones will train him."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Tigerstar," Hawkfrost began, "We still don't have a medicine cat."

The great warrior hissed in frustration as he looked down at all the clans, only one kit was destined to be a medicine cat right now and she was Thunderclan.

"We already have too many Thunderclan cats," Tigerstar screeched in frustration.

"But there is only Sunkit until 2 leaf-bares from now," Hawkfrost reminded him.

"And she could easily kill Firestar." Tigerstar added maliciously. "Yes, she'll do for now," he finally decided. "Now go tell those poor ThunderClan kits under that mouse-brain Firestar's rule their fate." The warrior ordered. Hawkfrost dipped his head as he disappeared…

Chapter 3

"I've been keeping my eye on Badgerkit and Shadowpaw in Windclan," Darkstripe began, "and they seem like they would do well in TigerClan." Tigerstar thought about it, _they both are to be apprenticed soon, and they are already excellent warriors, it's just a shame they aren't my kin._ "Fine," the tabby growled, "they'll make fine senior warriors. You are to tell them and don't disappoint me Darkstripe," he warned unsheathing his claws.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Go away," Blackpaw complained as a large paw prodded her side. "I'm dreaming about Icekit." She hissed as she finally opened her eyes. "Sunkit, Blizzardkit?" she asked still sleepy, "What are you doing here?"

"Allow me to explain," a dark tabby growled stepping out of the shadows. "I am one of your kin and my name is Hawkfrost."

After a moment of stunned silence Blackpaw growled, "What is this place and why are we here?" "Are we dead?" Sunkit squeaked. "You've been chosen to help re-create Tigerclan with the help of a small clan of rogues to train you. And no you are not dead, you're dreaming." Hawkfrost explained. Seeing skepticism in their eyes he explained further, "Blackpaw you would be the main leader of this clan, Sunkit you could be the medicine cat, and Blizzardkit, you could be a senior warrior, or one of the two leaders deputies."

"Can we think about it?" Blizzardkit demanded.

"I'll take over from here son," Tigerstar padded out from where he was watching seeing Hawkfrost about to snap at them. His son just nodded and backed away.

"Of course you may think about it," Tigerstar soothed, "We'll return in 3 nights to get your decision." "And if you decide to join," he continued, "warriors from a small group will be your second mentor. Blackpaw you will get Death, Blizzardkit, you will get Fury."

"I will join," Blackpaw stepped forward. "It's the only way to become leader. Sunkit? Blizzardkit?" she asked.

"I'll come too," Sunkit smiled at her former den-mate losing Icekit was hard for Blackpaw and she would want her friends to come with her on her journey.

"Will you Blizzardkit?" she asked her brother.

Blizzardkit looked torn between loyalty to his clan and his sister and friend. "I'll decide later," he mumbled.

"Very well," Tigerstar agreed but shot him a look of distrust. Then he turned towards the two who accepted the offer, "Blackpaw, Death will come to train you tomorrow night at moon high, meet her at Fourtrees and don't be late." And with that he disappeared into the dark.

Chapter 4

"Tigerstar?" Brokenstar asked, "Nightpool will work for TigerClan." "Good work Brokenstar," a deep voice growled, "I will tell them." After Hawkfrost's last try to keep calm around the young cats he wasn't sure if they would stay.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Deathpaw grinned as he fell asleep after his first day as an apprentice. Immediately after he fell asleep he dreamed as he jumped after a thrush it all turned very dark, shadowy and cold. "Ow," he complained as he fell onto the ground.

"Deathpaw, what are you doing here?" a familiar mew asked. Nightpool, he thought.

"You two are here to here the offer of a lifetime," a voice growled and he saw a very dark tabby step out in front of them. _Tigerstar! But this isn't Starclan,_ he thought.

"The Dark Forest is gathering few cats from each clan to help re-build TigerClan," he explained, "You can join us right away and you may choose your position within the clan, or you can choose not to join and have a lower position when TigerClan succeeds."

"A warrior is a warrior right?" Nightpool asked suspiciously.

"In TigerClan, there is one leader, and two deputies. The two deputies have different tasks and a different rank. There are higher warriors, warriors, and low warriors," he explained further. "The higher warriors are like senior warriors and treated with much respect. Warriors are like the ones now just average; and the low warriors have broken the warrior code, the TigerClan code, or are new warriors and have not passed the test to become a regular warrior," he finished.

"Nightpool, if you join now you would automatically become a higher warrior and Deathpaw we've decided you would be a deputy along with another cat," Tigerstar coaxed.

"So it is absolutely promised that I will be a deputy," Deathpaw asked suspiciously. Tigerstar nodded. "Then I will join," he agreed.

"What if we choose not to join?" Nightpool challenged.

"Then you can not tell anyone and you will forever be a lower warrior when TigerClan succeeds," Tigerstar responded simply.

Nightpool narrowed her eyes as she decided, "I will join, but there has to be a catch," she insisted.

Tigerstar's amber eyes glittered in the dark. "Your right there is," he smiled, "Both of you will meet Bones at Fourtrees in 3 days. He will train you and tell you about TigerClan. You will meet the other chosen cats and will talk to the future leader about your positions." "Be there at midnight and don't be late," he snarled backing into the dark.

Chapter 5

"Why won't you join Blizzardpaw," Sunpaw whined, "You'll be no better than a rogue if you refuse."

Tigerstar had come to them again last night to explain further.

"If you join I'll make you the higher deputy," Blackpaw muttered through the mouse she was eating.

"Do you know how disappointed Splashheart would be?" he countered. "Why does it matter so much anyway," Blizzardpaw growled.

"Sunpaw," Jayfeather called. "I want to show you something." "Coming," she yelled as she ran to his den.

"If you don't come, who will protect Sunpaw?" Blackpaw asked. She knew that was low but it was true.

"Fine," he spat, "I'll come. Are you happy?" And with that he stalked out of camp.

Blackpaw felt guilty for forcing him but she pushed it away and thought, _TigerClan needs him as a deputy. And he'll tell and ruin it if he decides no._

* * * * * * * * * * *

Tigerstar smiled wickedly. Blackpaw was developing perfect, willing to do anything to get what she wanted, including sinking to his level.

"How is Deathpaw coming along?" he demanded.

"A little slower than we want," Hawkfrost growled. "But I'm going to send a dream to Nightpool tonight and demand that she speeds up his training, she needs to work him harder, he needs to learn how to fight more than hunt," he snapped impatiently, "Is that good?"

"Fine," he snarled back.

"Deathheart," the tabby snapped impatiently to one of the first cats to walk the Dark Forest. "How do you think our choices are coming along?" he asked.

Deathheart was one of the most dangerous cats ever to walk here.

"They need to be tougher, more agile, and better in battle," he said in disgust. "Sunpaw needs a better name, a better rank, and a better mentor; and Badgerkit needs to go and thank some cat that you've not told him," he criticized.

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader

Firestar- handsome ginger tom

Deputy

Blazestripe- black she-cat with red stripes (apprentice Blackpaw)

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice Sunpaw)

Warriors

Swiftfire- white tom with red paws

Shadeclaw- pure black tom (apprentice Blossompaw)

Sandslash- aggressive yellow tom with sharp claws

Eagletalon- white and brown she-cat

Talonclaw- red tom with long sharp claws

Poppysong- white she-cat with black spots

Flamewing- fiery red tom

Bumblebear- gray tom with many black stripes

Lilybreeze- red and orange she-cat

Splashheart- blue-gray she cat

Ivyfall- white and gray she-cat

Appleheart- black tortoiseshell she-cat

Ambersong- amber she-cat with blue eyes

Toadfoot- brown tom

Apprentices

Blossompaw- white she-cat

Blackpaw-black she-cat

Blizzardpaw-blue-gray tom with white stripe down spine

Sunpaw white she cat with bright yellow spots. Green eyes

Queens

Fernblaze- brown she-cat with emerald eyes, expecting Bumblebear's kits

Elders

Sparrowtail- brown tom

Speckleheart- brown cat with black speckles, she's the oldest cat in all four clans

Roseheart- very light gray tabby she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader

Darkstar- brown tom with white speckles

Deputy

Ivyheart- silver she-cat

Medicine Cat

Steamfire- red tom with a white tail

Warriors

Brokenfoot- gray tom with a twisted paw

Morningbreeze- fluffy gray and black she-cat

Cindercloud- gray she-cat (apprentice Brackenpaw)

Nightpool- black she-cat (apprentice Deathpaw)

Hawkstorm- white tom with white tail (apprentice Loudpaw)

Thornscar- brown tabby with a large scar from a thorn bush

Birchtail-light brown tabby she-cat (apprentice Swiftpaw)

Troutbelly- gray tom, black tail, yellow eyes

Milkfoot- Gray tom with milky white paws

Stonefang- dark gray and silver tom

Dawnstorm- blue-gray she cat

Apprentices

Loudpaw- gray tom

Brackenpaw- brown tom

Swiftpaw- white and orange tom

Deathpaw- black tom with sharp teeth

Queens

Mossbelly- small and her belly always skims the grass, expecting Thornscar's kits

Elders

Badgerclaw- black and white tom with large paws

Frostfire- white she-cat with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader

Duskstar- fluffy light gray tabby she-cat

Deputy

Cloudbelly- white she-cat with a gray underbelly

Medicine Cat

Berryfrost- gray she-cat with a white underbelly and white ears

Warriors

Ashdawn- light and dark gray she-cat (apprentice Shrewpaw)

Ravenstripe- white tom with 3 black stripes

Sparrowfoot- brown tabby tom

Swiftclaw- white tom with a black face

Moonshine- Silver she-cat (apprentice Shadowpaw)

Fogpelt- misty gray tom

Briartail- brown she-cat (apprentice Rosepaw)

Talonclaw- yellow tom with sharp claws

Brownstripe- brown she-cat with 3 horizontal stripes

Speckledsnow- white she-cat with many black speckles

Addertail- brown tom

Goldstripe- small white she-cat with gold stripes

Apprentices

Shrewpaw- brown-gray tom

Rosepaw- white and gray she-cat

Shadowpaw- black tom

Queens

Mapleberry- red tabby she-cat, mother to Swiftclaw's kits, Breezekit (black tom) and Meadowkit (white she-cat with red ears)

Hazelstripe- hazel tabby she-cat, mother to Sparrowfoot's kits, Thrushkit (brown she-cat) and Badgerkit (black tom with white stripes)

Elders

Morningivy- pale yellow she-cat

Mistpoppy- blue-gray she-cat

Crookedfoot- red tom with a twisted foot, oldest cat in Windclan

RiverClan

Leader

Troutstar

Deputy

Smoketail- Gray tom

Medicine Cat

Sunfire- yellow and red tom

Warriors

Bluedawn- blue-gray she-cat

Crowfoot- black tom

Jayflight- dark gray tom

Whispersong- gray-white she-cat

Snowberry- pure white she-cat

Riverheart- blue-gray tom

Hawkshadow- gray and black tom

Oakfoot- sandy brown tom (apprentice Dewpaw)

Moonwhisker- large white tom

Hawkeye- brown tom with exceedingly good eye sight

Birdsong- gray she-cat

Opalpelt- pure white she-cat and her fur sparkles in the moonlight

Apprentices

Dewpaw- small gray she-cat

Queens

Bluewing- blue-gray she-cat, mother of Smoketail's kits, Graykit (gray she cat) and Mosskit (black tom)

Palefeather- pale tabby she-cat, mother to Jayflight's kit, Featherkit (light gray she-cat)

Elders

Sagewhisker- very old brown she-cat

Finchheart-brown tom with white speckles

Danger's Clan

Leader

Danger- mottled brown tom

Deputy

Death- black she-cat (training Blackpaw)

Warriors

Fear- gray she-cat

Fury- blazing red tom (training Blizzardpaw)

Hate- black she-cat with amber paws and eyes

Scare- white she-cat with black spots and black face

Bones-white tom (training Deathpaw and Nightpool)

Dark- black tom


End file.
